


Holy Matrimony

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Gabriel has A Plan, Dean doesn't like Gabriel very much, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marriage Traditions, Mating Rituals, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And as much as Gabriel would love to just make Sam the coolest ring ever, followed by giving him the most amazing proposal in the admittedly non-existent history of archangel-human marriages, there are customs to be followed, and unfortunately, one of those customs involves asking Sam’s closest living kin for his hand in marriage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And even more unfortunately – Gabriel would go so far as to say ‘tragically,’ but he’s always had a bit of a flair for the dramatic – Sam’s closest living kin just happens to be Dean ‘It’s One of My Goals in Life to Destroy the Archangel Gabriel’ Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Matrimony

If Gabriel is perfectly honest with himself, it’s not his first choice, or his second, or even his third. And if he’s even more honest than that (which he rarely is, expect around Sam) it wouldn’t be anywhere near his List of Things to Accomplish in the Next Million Years.

 

However, ‘marrying Sam’ is near the top of his list, and for the sake of transparency, _yes,_ it is the first and most important thing, bolded, underlined, three-star’d, you name it.

 

And as much as he’d like to just make Sam the coolest ring ever, followed by giving him the most _amazing_ proposal in the admittedly non-existent history of archangel-human marriages, there are customs to be followed, and _unfortunately,_ one of those customs involves asking Sam’s closest living kin for his hand in marriage.

 

And even more unfortunately – Gabriel would go so far as to say ‘tragically,’ but he’s always had a bit of a flair for the dramatic – Sam’s closest living kin just happens to be Dean ‘It’s One of My Goals in Life to Destroy the Archangel Gabriel’ Winchester.

 

Gabriel would be the first (okay, okay, the very last, and only on pain of death by Holy Fire, but whatever) to admit that he and Dean had gotten off to a rough start. That does tend to happen when you kill a guy once or twice. Or, _ahem,_ roughly five hundred times. It probably didn’t help matters much that he trapped them in TV land and had him and his brother get up to all sorts of embarrassing, painful, and downright humiliating (but still hilarious) adventures.

 

But now? Now, Gabriel is a reformed man. Sam Winchester had stolen his heart and dragged him in hook, line, and sinker. However you put it, Gabriel had fallen for him, and _hard._ (Not literally, though. That would really hurt.)

 

The problem is that Dean doesn’t exactly understand or appreciate that. He doesn’t care that Gabriel has changed or that he spoils his cute little moose-man future-husband rotten or even that Sam has assured him multiple times that they are truly in love and have been for two years.

 

Well, maybe that would be a problem for most, but Gabriel has A Plan.

 

***

 

It’s a plan that Dean sees right through with squinted eyes and a long-suffering sigh and a very pointed, “What do you want, Gabriel?”

 

Gabriel starts to fidget (damn Sam for making him so human!) and responds with a sigh of his own. “Can we please for once have a conversation like the grown men, or in my case ancient celestial being of immense power, that we are?”

 

Dean’s eyes narrow even further, and Gabriel idly wonders how he can still see out of them. _Maybe,_ he thinks a little hysterically, _he’s trying to see into my soul and he doesn’t need eyes at all._ “Is the world ending?” The hunter asks at length.

 

Gabriel takes a deep breath and readies himself for delivering the speech he’d prepared for this occasion. He’s not sure why he’s nervous; he used to be God’s Messenger, he shouldn’t be scared of his human boyfriend’s human brother. Besides, maybe Dean will change his mind about him if he sees just how eloquent he can be and hears chapter and verse of how much he adores Sam. “I wish to request your blessing to ask for your brother’s hand in marriage,” he blurts, like the hundred-year-old infant angel he’s clearly regressed to.

 

Dean raises one inelegant eyebrow and purses his lips, and any other time Gabriel would tell him to _cut it out, you look like a fish_ , but right now he’s pretty sure Dean is imagining five thousand new and unique ways of killing him and he’s almost positive insulting him won’t result in the hunter choosing one of the more or less painless methods. “Okay.”

 

Gabriel gasps, and splutters, and this time it’s he who looks like the fish out of water. “ _What_?”

 

“I said ‘okay,’” Dean answers. “You want me to write you a novel?”

 

Gabriel breathes and breathes and breathes even though he hates the taste of ozone in the air, because he’s not quite convinced this isn’t a dream. It doesn’t smell like a dream, though, and Dean isn’t usually the star of his nighttime imaginings, and, oh, yeah, he’s only ever fallen asleep twice in his long life and it’s another one of those things that didn’t quite make it on his Million Year To-Do List. “You... You... _Dean._ ” His expression softens and Dean smiles a little. It’s barely there, but to Gabriel, it still counts.

 

“Cas noticed you doing weird angel shit in Heaven ‘in preparation of joining Sam in Holy Matrimony’ and decided to stop by and tell me that you were gonna drop in to pop the question. He explained how important it was and how you got tongue-tied when it came to important shit like this – you look like a fish, by the way – and, what can I say? You’ve grown on me.” A moment later, he finds himself with an armful of ecstatic archangel.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Gabriel breathes. “I will be the _best_ husband Sam could possibly wish for. He’ll never want for anything, and I swear to you that I will protect him and keep him safe from harm for as long as I live!”

 

Dean laughs and pulls away after a few moments. “Break his heart and I _will_ find a way to kill you,” he warns. “Slowly. And painfully.” When Gabriel nods, he clasps his shoulder and grins. “Now go make my little brother the happiest man in the world.”

 

“Oh, I _will_.”


End file.
